Clamps and clamping systems are used in a wide variety of applications to position and hold a workpiece. Such devices and systems must provide a high degree of positioning options and precision for certain applications. For example, during precision surgical operations such as neurosurgery, a patient's head must be properly positioned and then securely restrained once positioned. Towards this end, a variety of head clamps and head clamp positioning systems have been developed. While conventional head clamps utilize various positioning systems to include movable connectors that function adequately, there is room for improvement in terms of precision positioning, simplicity of achieving such precision positioning, and simplicity of retaining a precision position so-achieved.